peppapigfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Hunt/Transcript
Narrator: Granny Pig and Grandpa Pig are making a treasure hunt for Peppa and George. Granny Pig is drawing the treasure map. Grandpa Pig is burying the treasure in a secret place in the garden. Granny Pig: Grandpa Pig, have you finished? Peppa and George will be here soon. Grandpa Pig: No need to panic, Granny Pig. Narrator: Peppa and her family are here. Granny Pig: Quick, Grandpa Pig. They’re here. Grandpa Pig: Almost done. Narrator: Grandpa Pig just finished in time. Peppa Pig: Granny Pig, we’re here! George: Grankey ‘ig! Granny Pig: Hello, my little ones. Peppa Pig: Grandpa Pig! George: Grandpa ‘ig! Grandpa Pig: Ahoy there, me hearties! Granny Pig: Peppa, George, we’ve made you a treasure hunt. Grandpa Pig: Somewhere in the garden is buried treasure. Peppa Pig: Wow, treasure! Where is it? Grandpa Pig: You have to look for it. Granny Pig: Here’s a treasure map for Peppa. Grandpa Pig: And George can wear my pirate hat. Ahoy there, Captain George. Peppa Pig: The map is a bit difficult. Daddy, can you help? Daddy Pig: Of course, Peppa. I’m very good with maps. It is a bit difficult. Granny Pig: Daddy Pig, you’re holding the map upside down. Daddy Pig: Yes, I thought as much. Peppa Pig: It’s easy! The red cross shows where the treasure is. Daddy Pig: But where in the garden are those two apple trees? Peppa Pig: Hmmm, I don’t know. Granny Pig: Would you like a clue? Peppa Pig: Yes, please. Granny Pig: The first clue is in a bottle. But where is the bottle? Peppa Pig: I can see it. Narrator: Peppa has found the first clue—a message in a bottle. Peppa Pig: Look, everyone! It’s a bottle! Grandpa Pig: Well done, Peppa. Let’s see what the message says. Oh, it’s a message from a pirate. Peppa Pig: Mummy, can you read the pirate’s message? Mummy Pig: Hmmm, this pirate has very bad handwriting. Grandpa Pig: The pirate’s handwriting is excellent. Mummy Pig: No, I can’t make it out at all. Grandpa Pig: The pirate has clearly written: “Follow the arrows.” Peppa Pig: Follow the arrows? Narrator: George has found the second clue—sticks in the shape of an arrow. Peppa Pig: Look, they point this way. Narrator: Peppa and George are following the arrows. Peppa Pig: Look, George, a key! Narrator: Peppa has found the next clue—a key. Granny Pig: Well done, Peppa. Now you just have to find the treasure chest that it unlocks. Peppa Pig: But there aren’t any more clues. Granny Pig: Maybe you should take another look at the map. Look, Peppa. The map has two apple trees on it. Peppa Pig: Here’s an apple tree. And here’s an apple tree. So the treasure must be here. Daddy Pig: Let’s take a look. Daddy Pig: Oh, dear. There doesn’t seem to be anything here. Daddy Pig: Hang on. There is something here. Peppa Pig: Wow, treasure! Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Grandpa Pig, Granny Pig: Hurrah! Grandpa Pig: Well done. Peppa Pig: I’ve got the key to open it. Daddy Pig: Wow, I can’t believe it! Gold coins! They must be worth a fortune. Grandpa Pig: It’s better than that. They’re not gold coins. They’re chocolate coins. Granny Pig: And there’s a chocolate coin for everybody. Daddy Pig, Mummy Pig, Grandpa Pig, Granny Pig, Peppa Pig: Hurrah! Narrator: Peppa and George love chocolate coins. Narrator: Everyone loves chocolate coins. Peppa Pig: Granny, Grandpa, this is the best treasure hunt ever. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts